


The Widow Is Not Simply Black and White

by completelyhopeless



Series: Queen and Hawkheart [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rogers has come to ask questions of the queen, but he is confused by Hawkeye's behavior toward her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Widow Is Not Simply Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: _[Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanoff (+/Clint Barton) + Steve Rogers, Black Widow in black and white](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/568858.html?thread=79769370#t79769370)_
> 
> I felt bad after my last piece and had set this prompt aside for this AU a while back, but I had a lot of prequel story stuff to get through first. Now that I'm past that, I think, it's time to work in some other characters, so I started here, with Steve.

* * *

“I do not know that you should be moving around.”

“If she can move, I can move,” Lord Hawkeye said, and Stephen watched him with a frown. He had heard tales of how stubborn the man could be, though he had never met him before today. He should not even be here, chasing the ghost of a friend everyone said was dead. If Hawkeye knew why he had come, he might well have him thrown out of the kingdom or worse. Stephen had heard things about the Hawk in battle, and he did not know that he wanted to know if all of the reports were true. He needed to ask the questions he had come to ask and then leave, hopefully without getting himself killed in the process.

“That is the queen?”

Hawkeye nodded, his expression difficult to read. “Last time I saw her, she was in white. Now she is in black.”

“She is a widow,” Stephen said, and the look the other man gave him was almost frightening. What had gone on here in this kingdom? He knew that the king _had_ died. He had been killed on his wedding night, but no one seemed to know how it had happened. Hawkeye and the queen must have, since they were supposedly victims of the same killer, and yet they lived while the king had died and no one knew all of what had brought them to that fate. “Are you saying she is not? Then what is she?”

“A killer.”

Stephen blinked. What was Hawkeye saying?

“And a queen.”

“I do not understand.”

Hawkeye grunted. “You are here chasing a ghost. She knows them better than most. You should ask her. Be careful, though. She is the most dangerous woman you will ever know, and while I heard that someone found some rare plant that made you almost invulnerable, I would still wager on her if it came to a battle between the two of you.”

“With one breath you seem to hate her, and yet your next sings her praises,” Stephen said, frowning. “I do not understand. Do you hate her or esteem her?”

“Both, I think,” Hawkeye answered with a slight smile. “She is the kind of woman that does that to you as well. A regular black widow.”

Stephen looked toward the queen, seeing her eyes on Hawkeye as she adjusted her dark skirt. He could feel the tension, but he did not understand it. He started to ask Hawkeye about it, but when he turned to face him again, the other man was gone.

With a sigh, Stephen forced himself forward. He didn't know if the queen knew anything about his friend James, but he knew that he _would_ ask, no matter how dangerous she might be.


End file.
